


Just A Little Teasing

by Sniper_Blue



Series: Contracting Affections [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boredom, Duty, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_Blue/pseuds/Sniper_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe decides to try and tempt Bluestreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Teasing

            A tickling brush over the tip of his doorwing left him shivering in anticipation and impatient for the end of his shift. His fellow Enforcer shot him an amused smirk, unnoticeable to most, before turning back to his own screen and continuing to scroll through the information before him. He knew that the other mech was not as focused as he appeared to be, considering he could hear Prowl and his contracted partner speaking over the still unbroken Praxian Enforcer band. If Soundwave even remembered it was there, he would gladly consume his own chevron. It was unlikely though as they only used it between each other and their contracted lovers, and usually only on base since using it in battle would not allow plans to be related easily.

            He liked that they kept the band active at all times though as it made him feel more secure and reminded him of much of the chatter that had crossed it before Praxus’ destruction as they had only used it for catching up with each other and making a boring shift much better. There had been an official and emergency band that had been used for everything else. They had both felt empty when they had come out of stasis and not been able to contact anyone else as the chatter had always been in the background; accompanying everything they did from on-lining to cycling down into recharge. There had never been a quiet klik in their activations once they had enabled their communication device. Because of that emptiness, he had begun babbling, but that was slowly being curbed with the addition of their contracted partners to the network.

            The brothers had found it weird to begin with – the fact that there were others out there that also stayed in constant contact and were comfortable knowing everything about each other. It took much more trust than they had thought anyone else capable of. The first time they had heard Prowl curse out the Prime had been hilarious, but had also opened their optics to just how normal they considered it as the black and white had not hesitated for even an astrosecond to share his frustration. That he had commiserated with the tactician had probably surprised them more since no one else knew that he was privy to all o the planning the black and white did, or that he sometimes functioned as a sounding board or someone to rant to about the problems.

            Hands kneaded the tops of his doorwing hinges, easing some of the strain as they traveled the short length of the hinges and back up before sliding along the top edges of the sensor panels. A burst of amusement was sent across the secure band in his direction.

            _Have fun_ , the tactician stated as he dismissed the gunner from the command center. _Don’t do anything I would not._

            A light giggle escaped him as he logged out of his terminal. _There’s no chance of_ that _!_

            With a predatory grin, Sideswipe captured his lips for a long moment before darting back a few steps to allow him to stand and face him. His hips shimmied enticingly, tempting the former Enforcer with motions he knew intimately from how the red mech squirmed under him. Temperature rising, he kept a firm hold on his fans so as to not draw any more attention.

            “Catch me if you can, Blue!” the frontliner teased, indulging core coding by starting a chase. That was one scenario that had always revved an Enforcer’s engine and required them to have their partner waiting at the station for them.

            Prowl laughed over the communications band and stated to Sunstreaker, _You better be ready for me after shift! Those two are enough to get an engine revving and then a_ chase _added into the mix?_ He purred playfully.

            _You’re just jealous, Prowl!_


End file.
